bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom Gem
A Doom Gem is a type of gem that appears in Bejeweled Twist. It is a solid gray bomb characterized by a metallic outer casing with chains and spikes, along with violet flames that emit from the top corners. In the center of the gem is a large keyhole, with what appears to be a dark violet eye behind it. Overview A Doom Gem can be considered as a combination of a Coal, a Locked Gem, and a Bomb Gem. Like Coals, Doom Gems cannot be matched; like Locked Gems, Doom Gems cannot be moved; and like Bomb Gems, Doom Gems have a large number displayed on the front. However, unlike Bomb Gems that count down after every move, Doom Gems only count down when a move that results with no match of any gems is performed. As the number of a Doom Gem approaches zero, the Doom Gem begins to shake and emit purple glows. These characteristics intensify as the number approaches closer to zero. When the number reaches zero, the Doom Gem explodes violently with no chance at disarming it, destroying everything and ending the game. Similar to Locked Gems, Doom Gems first appear on the board in the form of a , a basic type of gem surrounded by sparkly, violet and white-colored vapor with a swinging padlock hovering in front it. It also has a unique sound effect to warn the player of the appearance of a Locking Doom Gem. If the gem is not cleared after the next move, it will transform into a Doom Gem. If a Locking Doom Gem is cleared during the next move, the game simply continues as normal. Since Doom Gems cannot be cleared by normal matching, Special Gems are required to do so. When a Doom Gem is cleared from the board, it explodes in a burst of smoke, violet sparkles, and small black fragments. In Classic mode, clearing a Doom Gem awards a base value of 1,000 points and adds ten to the Chain Meter of the Levelup Tube. There are no bonuses awarded for clearing Locking Doom Gems. Appearances Doom Gems appear only in Classic mode and Challenge mode. In Classic mode, Doom Gems are first seen upon reaching the thirteenth level. On this level, the Doom Gem's number is set at 13. After the thirteenth level, Doom Gems appear once per level with their numbers set slightly closer to zero. The lowest number Doom Gems begin with in Classic mode is 9. In Challenge mode, Doom Gems appear in the Eclipse puzzle of Chain Reaction and in every puzzle of Survivor. In the Eclipse puzzle of Chain Reaction, Doom Gems appear with their numbers set at 1 in attempt to make the puzzle more difficult. In Survivor, Doom Gems appears with their numbers set at 20 during the challenge's seven normal puzzles, while during the challenge's Eclipse puzzle Doom Gems appears with their numbers set at 15. Trivia *The notification that appears when a Doom Gem is seen for the first time in Bejeweled Twist is the only one in the game that highlights the name of the gem with red text color. *Unlike Locking Gems, Locking Doom Gems do not a have a unique mouseover description. *The sound of a Doom Gem exploding is slightly different from that of a Bomb Gem. *The animation slows down a little bit whenever a Doom Gem is destroyed, similar to Coal Gems. *Similar to Bomb Gems, the number displayed on the front of a Doom Gem has a colored outline: red-violet. *According to early screenshots of Bejeweled Twist, the color of the number displayed on the front of a Doom Gem was originally violet and the outline of the number was bright gray. *According to evidence found inside the game files of Bejeweled Twist, it seems that Doom Gems were originally known as Devil Gems. *Although Doom Gems do not appear in Bejeweled Blitz and Bejeweled 3, graphics of them can be found inside the game files of those games. *The sound of the Doom Gem ticking down is the same as the sound heard in Bejeweled 3 when a new Bomb Gem appears on the screen. *The lock on a Locking Doom Gem is slightly larger than the lock on a regular Locking Gem, and also has spikes on it. *In Classic Mode, only one Doom Gem appears per level starting at level 13, but if the Locking Doom Gem is cleared, the player can continue that level without a Doom Gem in play until the following level. *It is possible to clear the Locking Doom Gem in two moves, but it takes timing and speed to execute it. Names in other languages Gallery Locking Gems- Bejeweled Twist.PNG|A comparison between an ordinary Locking Gem and a locking Doom Gem Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Other types of gems Category:Bad Gems